Tall, dark and,,,, handsome?
by BlondeForever
Summary: To say that I didn’t like James Potter would be true, but it would also be putting it way too nicely.Being with him for more then 5 minutes gives me a strong urge to throttle something....or more correctly, someone.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J. K. Rowling created obviously. The only thing that is mine is the plot line, and any new ideas or characters. _**

**Chapter 1: Head Girl and Boy**

To say that I didn't like James Potter would be true, but it would also be putting it way too nicely. The truth of the matter is, I cannot stand to be in the same room with him. Being with him for more then 5 minutes gives me a strong urge to throttle something...or more correctly, someone. So if you were to see me right now, not only in the company of James Potter, but actually having to listen to him speak without being able to do anything, you would see why I am not in the happiest of happy moods.

It was the first day back to Hogwarts in my 7th and final year. I had been trilled to discover that I had been made head girl. When I found out that Potter had been made head boy, my joy was to say the least, short lived. Now we were in the prefects compartment and I was forced to sit here and listen to him tell the prefects some last minute instructions. Professor Dumbledore had already left, telling Potter to finish up everything on his way out. Honestly this had to be the worst thing I could imagine right now. Potter being head boy. I was going to be forced to work with him all year, when I didn't even like having to see him in classes! What was Dumbledore thinking? Potter and I could **never** work together well. Man oh man this really sucked.

"Isn't that right Evans?" Potter asked me suddenly. Crap, I hadn't actually been listening to a word he had said. Listening to Potter gave me a headache.

"Uhhhh..." I said sounding like an idiot.

"You see?" He said to the prefects. "Evans and I are going to be working together a lot this year and are excited to work with all of you. If you have any questions just talk to one of us or the head of your house. Your dismissed to patrol the corridors."

Before I could correct Potters very wrong notions, the prefects left.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"What was what?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"Don't mess with me Potter. 'Evans and I are going to be working a lot together'? No more then I absolutely have to I can tell you that much. And what was it exactly that you told them I agreed to?"

"Oh I just said that since the heads got along so well this year would go smoothly," he replied with that arrogant smirk that I hated so much. His hand then went to his hair, messing it up even more. I really hate it when he does that.

"What world are you living in? 'Cause in the real world you have been stalking me since 4th year and I can't stand you."

"Stalking? Come now Evans that's not the word I would use. I would say I've more of been...trying to become your friend," he said smirking again...I really was dying to wipe that smirk right off of his face.

"Trying to become my friend?" I repeated in disbelief. "Right...well, then would you care to explain why you have asked me out about 5 thousand times?"

He opened his mouth to reply and then closed it. I gave him a knowing triumphant look and left the compartment, ready to get away from him and to find my friends. Before I could find them, I was most unfortunately stumbled upon by Sirius Black, literally. It seemed he was running from someone, and he ran right into me. Causing me and him to fall to the ground, with him on top of me. Just my sodding luck. I finally get away from Potter, and his best friend falls on me. I swear that they plan these things.

"Would you look at that?" Black said now leaning on his elbows, but still laying on me. "Lily Evans, fancy meeting you here."

I tried to shove him off, but my arms were pinned to my sides and I couldn't move. "Do you mind?" I yelled intentionally into his face. "I sort of can't breathe here!"

"Now that's not very nice is it? Could you ask me properly? Then I might move," he said clearly enjoying holding this over me...no pun intended.

"Black how about you move or I hurt you? How's that for proper?"

"Ah Lily my dear, you can't move remember?"

Annoyed by his stupid, yet true comment I tried once again to get him off of me. He didn't budge, and I wasn't all that surprised. People were gathering around now, apparently amused by what was happening. Well, I sure was not amused. All I knew at that point was that if he didn't get off of me and fast, there was going to be one less marauder to worry about. Who should show up then but the person I had been trying to get away from. Only for once in my life, I was relived that he was there. If any one could get Black off of me, it was Potter.

"Padfoot?" Potter asked.

"James!" Black was off of me like something had shocked him. It was clear that he would rather live then bug the heck out of me.

"What happened here?" Potter asked looking from me to Black. I got up of the ground, brushed myself off, and added a new thing to the list of why I hated Potter. He didn't even try to help me up, what a sweet guy...

"This is not what it looks like," Black said to Potter. "I was running away from Alex and I sort of ran right into her."

"Then why didn't you get right off?" Potter demanded. Gee, I just love how they are acting like I'm not even here. Not like I want to be here...In fact, now seems like a good time to get away.

Fortunately, I was right. Potter was too busy trying to decided if he was mad at his best friend, and Black was too busy trying to save his skin for either of them to realize that I had left. A few compartments down, I found my friends. They were all talking happily, and I felt very relived indeed to see them. I opened the compartment door and they all looked up.

"Lily!" came from all around the room.

Katie got to me first and dragged me inside. I sat down next to her, across from Michael. I guess it's introduction time. My best friends at Hogwarts are Katie, Michael, and Brad. Brad and I have known each other since we were about 3 years old, and he had been my friend since I was 7. Sadly, he has had the most hopeless crush on Katie since 2nd year, and she is oblivious to it. He is about 6ft with brown curly hair and gray/blue eyes. Everyone thinks he is shy at first, but he isn't at all once you get to know him.

Katie I have known since 2nd year...Any guesses why? That's right. Brad told me about this girl Katie that he liked, I met her, found out she was in my house and my year, and we have been friends ever since. Now Katie isn't the brightest girl in the world, but we all love her for it. She's good in school, but that girl has more blonde moments then any other girl in the school. She has long blonde hair, brown eyes, and is about 5'8. Katie is the loudest, happiest, and craziest person I know, and I wouldn't have her any other way.

Now Michael I have only known since 4th year. He started liking me, and I thought he was pretty cute so we dated for a few months. I don't like him like that anymore, and I'm really glad that we stayed good friends. There are rumors that he still likes me, but I honestly have no idea. He is an awesome friend though. He is 100 loyal, and would do anything for a friend. He is also amazing at Transfiguration, which is a subject that I need all the help I can get in. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is around 6'3". He is also a beater on the Griffindor quidditch team, so I don't ever miss a match.

Also in the room right now, was Katies current boyfriend, Bryant Thomas. I really didn't know that much about him, but according to Katie he was and I quote, 'an amazing guy who takes my breath away'. Honestly I don't even want to think about that, but I'll take her word for it.

"So how did the meeting go Lily?" asked Brad.

"Ok I guess," I said dying not to talk about the embarrassing things that had just happened.

"So who is head boy?" asked Katie. "Please tell me that it is not Snape. 'Cause if it is, I want to go home right now."

"No," I said somberly. "It's much worse then Snape."

"How could it be worse then Snape?...Oh no, it's not..." said Michael. I always knew this boy was smart.

"Yep. It's Potter. My least favorite person in the whole wide world is head boy."

"Gee Lily I'm sorry..." Katie said putting her arm around me. "Want me to hex him for you?"

I smiled and said, "Tempting offer, but that's ok. Just as long as I don't have to see him or Black for a while."

"What does Black have to do with this?" Katie demanded. Just so you know, Katie and Black dated last year, and now she can't stand him. Can't blame her though. He is a stuck up jerk...

So I told them all what had happened and then avoided looking at them. I was embarrassed enough already.

"He is such an idiot..."Katie said simply. "They are both idiots actually..."

"Who's an idiot Peterson?" Speak of the devil. The compartment door opened to reveal Potter and the rest of his gang.

"Why you are Potter," I said standing up.

"Aw Evans, that hurt," Potter said putting his hand over his heart in mock agony.

"What do you want?" Brad demanded getting up to. He was usually the first one to rescue me from Potter and I loved him for it.

"I just want to ask Evans something," Potter replied, eyeing Brad.

"So spit it out," I said rudely...not that it really mattered seeing as this was Potter.

Potters attention came back to me and he said, "So Evans, will you go out with me?"

I looked at him with disgust and slammed the compartment door shut in his face. "So should I take that as a no?" he yelled through the door. I rolled my eyes and sat back down next to Katie.

"I can't believe he asked you out already!" she said, voicing what I was thinking.

"That has to be some kind of record," Michael pointed out.

"He is such a big headed moron!" I yelled in frustration. "I am not going to take any crap from Potter this year...If he keeps giving me a bad time I'm going to hex him and be done with it."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Brad agreed.

"We're probably almost there," Bryant said logically. I jumped at the sound of his voice. I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Yeah we should change into our robes," I said getting up.

No one talked as we put our robes on, we were all just lost in out thoughts. As the train pulled into the Hogsmade station and stopped, I grabbed my owl from the rack over our heads and went out into the corridor with everyone else. It took the five of us about 3 minutes to find a carriage and get inside. We chatted happily about how we thought the new year would be as we came closer and closer to Hogwarts. When we got out of the carriage, I looked up at the beautiful castle. As I walked through the big wooden doors there was only one thought on my mind, I was home.

_**A/N: So what do you think? I got rid of my old Harry Potter fic because I didn't like it and couldn't even remember where I was going with it. I hope that you all like this chapter. Review please, I really want to know what you thought. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I hoped he would die. Maybe a bus would magically drive through the Great Hall and tragically kill only Potter. Or maybe one could just fall from the ceiling and smash his arrogant face. Either way, I wasn't really picky about the specifics. He really didn't deserve to live though as long as he continued to pollute the world merely by existing. Tonight's entertainment for the feast was being provided by a few Slytherins, who had been bewitched to perform the ballet routine from Swan Lake. They were all dressed in ridiculous costumes, all boys, all dancing with flawless technique. The students and even some of the professors found the display quite amusing. I however was only focused on planning Potters demise. I figured that if I acted quickly enough, under the present circumstances, no one would notice Potter smashed by a bus… It was bad enough that Potters new head boy status meant nothing to him but a way to get out of trouble, but the fact that Snape was the prima ballerina just about sent me over the edge.

Oh good Lord! One of the Slytherins just started serenading Professor McGonagall. She did not look too happy about it…

Potter and his goons were laughing themselves stupid and I became more enraged when Katie, Michael and Brad joined in. This was going to stop now.

Before I could even get up, Professor McGonagall descended from the teachers table and stopped the madness. There was a general tone of sadness as the humiliated Slytherins returned to their seats, still in costume. The costumes would not come off. The boys were probably going to have to go to the Hospital Wing to get them removed. The marauders were still laughing without shame. The Great Halls attention was now focused on them; they were the only students who had not yet managed to gain their composure. McGonagall approached them with fire in her eyes; I hoped that there was still a chance for Potter to be taken out.

"I assume asking you boys if you are responsible for this would be a waste of my time?" She hissed.

"I assume that you already know the answer to that question anyway Professor," Potter replied with a smirk.

"We will talk about this as soon as the feast is over. The four of you will meet me in my office promptly after you are released from the Great Hall. Am I understood?"

Potter nodded coolly in response, and I glared at the side of his head. He turned and winked at me and I felt my blood boil. I forced my hands into tight fists so I would not curse him into oblivion and glowered at the table in front of me.

"Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall was now standing in front of me. I looked up but kept my fists held tight. "Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office after the feast."

"Of course Professor," I said looking back down at the table.

The rest of the feast went by in a blur. Soon everyone was rushing out of the Hall, anxious to get to their rooms and get settled. I took a different route, heading for the Professors office even though I knew he would not be there for awhile yet. His office was peaceful to me and his phoenix was soothing to be around. Right now, I needed all the soothing I could get.

No matter how I looked at it, I could not see how both Potter and I would make it through this year alive. He represented everything about the male race that I could not stand. There was nothing about him that I _could _stand! Honestly, what Dumbledore was thinking I would never know. This was going to be a horrible year all because of Potter. And I really couldn't deal with this right now! I had N.E. this year for crying out loud! And it was obvious that Potter wouldn't be taking his head boy responsibilities seriously so that meant twice the amount of work for me. I mean really, anyone would have been better than Potter!

I sighed and flopped down into a squishy chair by the fire with my head in my hands. I don't know how long I sat there like that, but I jumped out of my skin when the door suddenly opened and Professor Dumbledore strolled in.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Miss Evans," he said smiling down at me over his spectacles.

"Not at all Professor," I said quickly getting to me feet, "what was it that you wanted to see me about?"

He didn't respond at first, but took his seat behind his large desk and gestured for me to sit down in front of it. I did, still trying to gage his intentions by his expression. He looked happy and almost amused, like he was laughing inside at some secret joke that I wasn't in on.

"Miss Evans, I'm sure you know that one of my main goals as Headmaster is unity."

I nodded, still not sure where he was headed.

"It pains me to see such divergence between the houses, but alas, this conflict existed long before I attended Hogwarts."

"Yes Professor it is definitely something that we as students need to strive for." He smiled again, and there was that impression that he had an inside joke with himself.

"Miss Evans, if I feel this strongly about unity between the houses, how strongly do you think I feel about inner house unity?"

And there it was. I had totally fallen for his trap, took the bait, hook line and sinker. Apparently I would know what Professor Dumbledore was thinking when he assigned Potter as head boy.

He smiled slightly; he was probably amused by the look of utter horror that was now on my face. "Miss Evans, you have to understand that everything I do, I do it with the intentions of improving my students. Be it mentally, physically, or emotionally, my hope is that every student who leaves this school will be prepared for the real world. You need more than just magic to make it out there."

"So driving me to murder is your idea of preparing me…" I asked. "Professor?"

He smiled gently. The smile was too knowing, like he once again knew something that I didn't. "Miss Evans, it would make me very happy if Mr. Potter and you would work out your differences and learn to get along." I wasn't fooled, this wasn't a request. This was an order and I knew that he meant it.

"Professor I don't think you fully understand the situation that you are…"

"I understand it a lot more than you think Miss Evans," he said cutting me off.

I was silent for a minute, like an angry kid facing punishment with no escape route. "So what exactly does this mean for me?"

"Right now? Miss Evans it simply means that you make an attempt to get along with Mr. Potter."

Sure it did… "Professor, what if _Mr. Potter_," I said, spitting his name out with distain, "does not cooperate with this?"

"I think he will Miss Evans. I know that, due to Mr. Potter's juvenile practices'; you have a hard time not fighting with him but just remember to try."

I smiled, with great effort, and stood to leave.

I had my hand on the door knob when he said, "Oh and Miss Evans?"

I turned slowly, afraid he had more terms to my life sentence.

"I will know if you do not make an attempt. Have a nice evening."

I grumbled miserably to myself all the way back to the common room. This was going to be the worst year of my life! Get along with Potter?! Ha! It'd be a cold day in hell! I didn't want to disappoint Professor Dumbledore, but he had to know that this was a lost cause. Potter and I could never get along; it was against our genetic programming! Or something… Either way, there was no way in the world that this was EVER going to work.

"Evans!"

Lord no. Not now. I couldn't take this! Wasn't my arrogant ass quota filled for the day? I stubbornly walked on, denying the inevitable I guess.

"Wait up Evans!" Hell no Potter! I sped up.

"Come on Evans! I have to talk to you about some of our head duties!" Agh! Of course he mentions the only thing that would make me talk to him. I didn't stop though, let him catch me. He did.

"Gees Evans!" He said grabbing my shoulder and spinning me to face him. I threw his hand of my shoulder and gave him a smoldering glare. His hand jumped to his hair. I hated it when he did that!

"What?!" I demanded.

"Touchy, honestly it was just a harmless little prank and that never really…"

"What the hell do you want Potter!?" I demanded again.

"Just letting you know, the password for the common room is going to be changed every week for optimal security. We'll have weekly meetings to discuss the new passwords, detentions, problem students, etc."  
"Are you planning on telling me something I don't know?" All of this had been covered in the train ride to Hogwarts.

"I'm getting there! So impatient… The first meeting is tomorrow, right now the password is Peppermint."

"Yes thank you Potter, I knew that already too." Lie, but he didn't have to know that.

"Right, you were meeting with the Headmaster…" he mused.

That set me off, remembering my stupid orders. I turned and started walking again hoping he would disappear.

"Evans! Wait up dang it!" He grabbed me again, spinning me to face him.

"WHat?!"

"I missed you Evans," he said smirking, his stupid hand running through his stupid hair again.

"Stuff it Potter and stop following me." I pushed him lightly and started off again.

"We live in the same common room," he said falling into step with me.

"So?"

"So will you go out with me?" He asked, I could hear the arrogance in his voice.

My hands clenched into tight fists again, although they ached to be wrapped around his neck.

"Go to hell Potter."

"Nah, I'd rather stay with you if you don't mind."

"Actually I do…a lot." He ignored me, walking along looking blissful. Agh.

Finally we were at the common room door. I barked "Peppermint" at the Fat Lady without penitence and she huffed and emitted us. I quickly made my way to the stairs, trying to get away from Potter as fast as was possible.

"Goodnight Evans!" he called to my back. "See you bright and early!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked without turning around.

"The meeting? It's at seven remember?"

Right. Of course I didn't remember, I didn't know. "Yeah, that."

"Dream of me Evans!" he yelled as I climbed the stairs.

"Only if I'm having a nightmare!"


	3. Chapter 3

I cursed multiple sources, God, Zeus, Hades, all the planets and Dumbledore when my alarm clock went off. I was **not** a morning person. I never had been, never would be and getting up at 6:30 was just wrong on so many levels. I slowly pulled myself out of bed, groaning in misery as I got up and headed for the bathroom. Katie was already there doing her hair. I squinted into the offending light as I tried to understand why any person with a choice would be awake at this hour.

"Good morning sunshine!" she said brightly, laughing when I scoffed in response.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and cringed, this was one of the reasons I did not like mornings. My hair was an utter disaster, sticking out in every direction. My eyes were tired and my face had lines from my pillow decorating it.

"Ugh," I moaned, turning to grab a towel.

"So what all happened last night with Dumbledore?" she asked as I stumbled into the shower.

"Ugh," I said again, "thanks for reminding me."

"That bad huh?"

"He wants me to try and get along with Potter!"

"Why? That is just asking for a disaster."

"That's what I think but he's insisting it'll create more house unity. What's worse is that it's not a request."

"….he has good intentions I'm sure," she concluded.

"Regardless of his intentions Katie, this is going to be the death of me."

"Well I can't disagree with you there. Does Potter know about this yet?"

"Lord I hope not! He would love to use this as an excuse to drive me crazy more."

I hopped out of the shower, feeling barely more awake then when I had got in. Katie was still curling her hair; she was all about looking good on the first day of school. Why set a false pretense? I was going to look about the same all year and so I saw no point in trying too hard on this day. Especially since it was early anyway, yuck.

I got dressed quickly, throwing my wet hair into a pony tail and running to grab my bag.

"You could at least attempt to look good on the first day!" she shouted after me.

"Why?" I shot back, already to the door.

It was a constant annoyance to her that I didn't put effort into getting ready each day. I didn't see any point in it. Guys drooled over her and I didn't want that attention so why would I go out of my way to seek it? You see? No point whatsoever.

Even though I rushed my shower and getting ready I was still 2 minutes late for the meeting. Of course Potter used it against me.

"Why Evans, 7:02?" he inquired as I came rushing through the door. "Tisk tisk, that's not a very good example to be setting for our new prefects now, is it?"

I was about to retaliate when someone beat me to it.

"Oh and getting a week's worth of detention and losing 25 point for Gryffindor on the first night is?"

Potter glared at the boy, a Ravenclaw prefect, and I smirked. Ha Potter, ha!

"You can sit down now, I've got this," I said standing next to Potter, but still at a careful three-foot distance.

"You don't even know what is going on Evans," he said coldly, all humor gone.

"Oh and I missed, "Good morning, thanks for coming?"" I asked, turning to the prefects.

Most of them nodded, some laughed at the obvious dispute residing just below the surface.

"Well then, now that that's out of the way I can officially start the meeting," I said smiling. This was my element and Potter would not hurt me here. This was where I was in control. "As you all know, the security of Hogwarts is the Professors number one concern right now. You-Know-Who would probably never attempt a direct attack on Hogwarts, but optimal safety is still very important. I'm sure that some of the students are going to complain about the frequent password changes and the numerous security checks, but just try to remind everyone that this is incredibly important and must be taken seriously."

Just at that moment Remus came bursting through the doors, hair and clothing array, sweating and out of breathe. Some of the prefects laughed at his disheveled appearance and I scowled.

"Sorry Lily," he said taking a seat by James, "I got held up this morning."

"No worries Remus," I said trying to remember what I had been saying. Even though he was great friends with Potter, I never held it against him. Remus was a great guy even if he had bad taste in friends.

"What was I saying?" I asked the room.

"How this should be taken seriously," Potter said with a smirk.

"Right," I said through clenched teeth. "So the new passwords are as follows; Gryffindor- Bubotubers, Hufflepuff- Grindylow, Ravenclaw- Leprechauns, and Slytherin- Parseltounge. Make sure that you get the passwords out to the students before it is changed tonight."

"Also," Potter started getting to his feet, "the Professors want us to emphasis to you to be on the lookout for anything suspicious among your fellow students. Any activity or behavior that is suspicious should be reported to a head or a Professor right away."

"Since it is our goal to have top security," I said stealing the attention back, "the Professors are discussing a night guard made up by the prefects. This isn't something they are thinking about lightly of course, they don't want anything to get in the way of school."

"Well how are we supposed to do well in school if we are out patrolling all night?" A sixth year Slytherin demanded.

"The patrol would not be the whole night, there would be shifts and it's only in dire circumstance that it will be used. Professor Dumbledore thought it best that you were given advanced notice so you know that it is a possibility." The prefect looked mildly appeased. "Alright well that's pretty much everything! Thanks for coming, go get some breakfast." They rushed out of the room, hurrying to get food before classes began. Only Remus and Potter took their time leaving.

"So how bad did you get it last night?" I asked Remus, deciding to act as if Potter wasn't present.

"Pretty bad actually…" Remus said not meeting my gaze. "McGonagall was furious, went on and on about how we have ruined her house honor with our tomfoolery."

"Well that might be slightly harsh but I can't say I totally disagree with her. What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't my idea!" He protested. "Once James and Sirius get something into their heads it's impossible to change their minds."

"I'm right here you know!" Potter snapped suddenly.

"Well good luck with that Remus, I'm off to Arithmancy !" I said quickly before Potter could have the chance to ruin my morning.

Arithmancy had the ability to ruin my morning all on its own. Although I was normally pretty good at this subject, I had gotten an E on the OWLs, but I seemed to have forgotten almost everything over the summer. Not only that, but Professor Vector was determined to show us how hard her class was going to be this year on the very first day. She gave us a mountain of homework! To say the least, I was already testy when I got to Potions. At least I was good at Potions, no Transfiguration until tomorrow.

The downside of Potions? Potter, Sirius and Remus were all in the class with me. (Peter was not up to par with the course work in Potions) But Katie and Brad had Potions with me too; they could at least keep me sane.

"Alright class," Professor Slughorn started to say, "Today we are going to work in pairs to attempt making Amortentia. I don't expect this to be 100% perfect, but it had better be 95% perfect."

Unfortunately, Katie and Brad decided to be partners but I ended up with Remus which wasn't bad. We were both good at potions and he took things seriously which was very refreshing. The class went by quickly, and I couldn't help but burst with pride when Professor Slughorn told us that our potion was "usably perfect".

As we were just leaving, Potter grabbed my arm.

"What is it Potter?" That was civil right? Talking to him at all had to count as an effort.

"I just thought you might like to know what that potion smells like to me," he said with a wink, running his hand through his hair.

"Well you thought wrong." Calm, cool and collected, I could do whatever I set my mind to. Even tolerate Potter, maybe.

"Ah that's ok, you already know anyway, you smell like it every day," he said smirking.

Without a response I pulled Brad and Katie through the dungeon doors. I would not let him get to me, I would not let him get to me, I would not let him get to me, I would…

"No need to get sensitive, I'm sure your potion smells a lot like me Evans."

..I would kill him. No. I could do this. He would not ruin my 7th year for me. He was wrong and it didn't matter to me what he thought. Right? Right.

"Really though love, no Amortentia is necessary for all of this to be yours. You just say the word."

That did it. I turned on him but Katie grabbed my hand and pulled me back and Brad stepped forward, separating me from Potter.

"I think you've done enough damage for today," Brad snapped.

"Oh but its only lunch time Brad, there are so many hours left in the day!"

Ass. He was such a jerk!

"Leave her alone."

"Honestly Brad, you are seriously salting the man's game," Sirius said, appearing beside Potter. "You two are a pair Kate my love," Sirius said in false somberness. "For unknown reasons, you both refuse to date us fair young lads."

"Black the reasons are known: Both of you are arrogant morons and neither of us wishes to waste our time babysitting your immature asses." Katie grabbed Brad and I and pulled us away from them quickly. It was only the first day back and I was already incredibly sick of them! Dumbledore was insane, this was impossible; Potter and I would **never** be able to get along.

Michael was having a better day than the three of us were; he had not yet had to deal with Potter.

"Can't we just not associate with them?" Brad asked during lunch.

"How? They are in like all of ours classes, our house, Michael's team, they're everywhere. Not only that but seeing as Potter is head boy Lily is going to have to deal with him more than previous years," Katie concluded.

"Obviously, so maybe we should try to get them back for being such a constant annoyance…" I mused.  
"How are we going to do that? Maybe you're forgetting that they are the marauders, anything we do to them we will get back 100fold."

"Are you scared of Black Katie?" I taunted.

She glared at me and rolled her eyes. "Nice try Lils but I'm not stupid, I'm not willing to start a battle I can't win."

"Brad?" I asked looking hopefully to my best friend.

"Don't forget that we live with them! If we try to prank them, they will probably kill Michael and me in our sleep!"

Drat. "Michael?" Not fair really, turning my sad pouty face on him like this, but I needed someone to back me up.

"Lily, you know I would help you carry out any crazy plan, but this one is only going to result in the marauders driving us all insane. If we prank them, even once, they will never let it go. Ever. Not a good plan in any sense."

I knew that their logic was undeniable but I could not completely reject the idea of revenge. It was intoxicating; I couldn't help but wonder how satisfying it would feel… Evidently I would be alone in any attempt I made, but I was completely positive that once the marauders tried to get me back, my friends would once again support me. I would be treading on dangerous grounds, but wouldn't it be worth it? I concluded that the obvious answer was yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am so sorry that it took me so long to get back to this story, I almost forgot about it! But I'm back and now into full swing writing this story! I sadly do not own Harry Potter, or any part of the brilliant world of JK Rowling. Please let me know what you think! **

The next day was arguably worse than the day before. It started out much like the one before because I was woke up, once again, at the crack of dawn against my will. Katie insisted that if I made myself more "pretty" today that it would make me feel better in general and result in a better day. Even though I hated her for it, I got out of bed and let her doll me up to her consent. When time came for breakfast I was already in a bad mood. But the marauders were not at breakfast much to my relief.

The first class of the day was Transfiguration and I had been dreading this all summer. Last year had been insanely difficult for me to keep up in this class and now the course work was going to be 10 times harder. McGonagall almost didn't let me into the NEWT level class after I got an A on my OWLS, but she took pity on me due to the melt down that I had during the OWL test itself. I promised her that I wouldn't disappoint and I never went back on my word. Which is why I was now terrified; I had no idea if I could actually keep up this year when last year nearly killed me.

Another very large down side to this class was that Potter excelled at Transfiguration. It was his Charms: he never had to try hard to be good at it. This was constantly irking to me because I could not stand him being better than me at something academic. It just seemed so wrong. Black and Remus also were in Transfigurations, along with Brad and Michael. (Katie was even worse at Transfiguration than I; she had only gotten a P on her OWL)

I entered the classroom, tense and anxious like I was walking onto a battlefield. I became even more on edge when I realized that Brad and Michael weren't there yet, but the three marauders' were. I decided right off to attempt to ignore them, heading for the front of the classroom in hopes that they wouldn't notice me. Of all the ridiculous vain hopes in the world….

"Hey there Evans, sorry about our absence this…" Black suddenly stopped, so I wheeled around to face him and see what had caught his tongue. Black never had a problem with lack of words.

Remus caught my eye first; he was looking at his fellow marauders, looking confused. But then I couldn't not notice the way Black and Potter were looking at me. It was an open mouthed look of shock, admiration and confusion.

"What?" I snapped, not liking how Black was looking at me.

"Evans, what **happened **to you?!" Black demanded.

"Uh…." I replied, trying to understand what he was talking about. Ask and ye shall receive. "What in the name of Merlin's beard are you talking about Black?"

And then I saw Remus roll his eyes and Black look me up and down and I understood.

I glared narrowly at the two of them, hating Katie for more reasons than depriving me of sleep. "Katie happened," I snapped, turning again and heading for the front.

"Well whatever happened, I'm thinking it should happen more often!"Black called after me.

"Are you hitting on her?!" Potter yelled, suddenly not focusing on me.

"Oh never Prongs!" Black said, quickly trying to retrace the steps that lead him to the edge of a cliff. Stupid nicknames, at least the focus was off me now, sorta.

I sat in the front, far away from them and as close to new material as I could get. I needed to focus 110% during this class and being anywhere near dumb and dumber would not help that effort.

While I waited for Brad and Michael, I continued to run ideas of revenge through my head. I had thought about it non-stop sense yesterday and knew that there was a brilliant idea just around the corner. I wanted to do a prank that only affected Potter and Black since Remus was nice and Peter seemed pleasant enough. It had to be something that hurt their pride more than anything. That was the only place I could think of that I could leave a mark on. If I hit their egos at full force, it would do enough damage to be worth what it would cost me. I didn't want to think about what that would be yet.

I didn't have a good plan yet. I tried to seek out my inner marauder and find an evil prank that would be suitable. I wasn't coming up with anything though! Obviously I would not make a good marauder.

"What are you plotting?" Brad asked, sitting next to me.

"Plotting? Who said anything about plotting?" I mumbled, looking at the desk.

"Uh you did, yesterday," Michael chimed in, taking the seat on the other side of me. "And right now you have that evil, concentrated look on your face that you get when you are scheming."

They knew me too well. "Just planning how I'm going to survive this class." I was horrid at lying.

Brad rolled him eyes and Michael sighed; they both knew I was lying but also knew I was too stubborn to admit to anything.

"Whatever you say Lils," Brad said, almost laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him, always the perfect picture of maturity.

"So what's with all this?" Brad asked, referring to me I could only assume.

"Katie is trying to ruin my life," I said simply.

"Right, cause that is her number one goal… Seriously though, why are you all beautified?"

"You know Katie! She's an unstoppable force of nature! She has it in her mind that I would be happier if I looked like this every day for some unknown, absurd reason known only to her."

"Just trying to help?"

"How?" I demanded.

"Beats me! I don't understand girl world."

"Well that makes two of us."

"If it makes you feel any better, you do look amazing," Michael said looking guilty, as if thinking that made him in league with the enemy.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Boys were so bizarre.

"So where's Professor McGonagall?" Michael asked eager to change the subject. "We thought we were going to be late for class and yet she still isn't here."

Good question. I had been so busy scheming over Potters demise that I hadn't noticed class was unusually late. Not unusually, class was never late. It just didn't happen in McGonagall's class, I could not think of one instance. It seemed like the whole class began to notice at that point, either that or I just noticed them noticing. Murmured questions went unanswered and the minutes ticked one. I was starting to get a little worried. What if she was sick? What if something really wrong had happened?

"Well as you've all noticed, our dear Professor seems to be absent today," Black said, suddenly standing behind McGonagall's large desk. "I thought that I would take the liberty to instruct you on the noble art of getting in and more importantly, getting out of trouble."

Most of the students were laughing, happy to have a break from normal classes. I ground my teeth together, weighing my options. As head girl surely I should do something, but I didn't want to just release the class. I didn't feel I had the power to do that.

"It's better to ask forgiveness than to ask permission, don't forget that!" Black was saying.

I had to do something to stop him, Professor McGonagall would be furious if she saw this. While I was still deciding how to stop Black, Potter was suddenly in front of the class room as well. I glared darkly at him; no doubt he would only make the situation worse. They began talking under their breath, arguing quietly about something. Black sighed and left the front of the room to sit with Remus again in the back.

I looked around the room, most of the students were still smiling, assuming Potter would only continue the nonsense. Some, like Michael, were glaring at Potter like I was.

"Hello my fellow students," he said smiling. "I feel that as head boy, it is my responsibility to take over this class in our Professors absence."

Ugh. He was just like Black. What was he going to teach us? The fine art of throwing a red soccer ball through the air? Lovely.

"I thought we could review something we worked on last year since I'm not exactly sure where Professor McGonagall was planning on starting out this year. I know most of you are just as qualified as I am, so if any of you want to come up here please, feel free."

What, wait?! Hold the phone! What in the world was going on in the universe? Potter was actually going to **teach** the class? He was not only being responsible, but taking it upon himself to stop people from messing around? Even is those people were his best friend? This was too much to process.

"I thought we could review switching people into animals. This is potentially dangerous, so if you were not able to manage this before the summer, I do not recommend that you try it now. If this is you, I suggest trying to change your desk into an animal instead…." He hesitated, looking around the room to gage our reactions. It was shocking what a natural Potter was at teaching. "Is that ok with you guys?"

There was general consensus from around the room. I was obviously not the only one shocked by Potters sudden urge to be responsible. This was a side of him that none of us were familiar with. I looked to Black and Remus to see their reaction. Remus looked…bored and Black rolled his eyes when I caught his gaze. He was probably just annoyed that Potter had ruined his fun.

"So break off into pairs and practice. I can switch you back if your partner doesn't know how, and hopefully no one will become half animal," he said with a smile. "I don't know how to fix that so you'd just be screwed."

The class quickly split up, Brad and Michael quickly claiming each other before they could get stuck with me. I sighed and almost felt sorry for the poor desk, it had never done anything in its long life to deserve the type of abuse I was about to put it through. The air was suddenly full of spells, and I was more than annoyed when Black effortlessly flicked his ward and turned Remus into a cow on his first try. My table was still made of wood and looked nothing like the pig I was attempting to produce. This was maddening, especially since I couldn't ask the teacher for help seeing as it was Potter. My level of annoyance peaked when Brad turned Michael into a dog on his third try.

I growled at the desk and tried again, focusing completely and trying to remember to do everything I had learned last year. The legs of the desks became pig legs, but the main structure remained wooden.

"Need some help their Evans?" Potter asked no mocking or joking in his eyes.

"Nah," I replied looking at my pitiful desk that had shrunk two feet. "I like it this way, it's specially designed for short people." No response. I looked up to see where his rude remark was but he was just smiling at me. It was a kind smile too, not of mocking but of…affection?

"Well, although your model does have its advantages, I think Professor McGonagall would like her desks normal when she gets back." Without any comment on my idiocy, he flicked his wand and the desk was normal again. "Ok now try again, but this time be careful with the wand movements. It is much more subtle than what you have been doing, just a slight flick. Also, concentrate on what the desk is becoming, not what it is currently."

I sighed and turned to face the desk. Although I did not like taking advice from Potter, he was right and knew what he was doing. I swallowed my pride (not an easy task) and tired again, keeping his suggestions in mind. To my great shock, the desk this time had a head and curly tail to go with the same set of pink legs! Its body was still wooden, but that was still more than I had managed before. I couldn't help it, a genuine smile spread quickly across my face. I turned to Potter to see his reaction and saw him run his hand through his hair. That one little action brought me back to reality like a slap in the face.

He smiled, unaware of my abrupt return to real life, "That was much better, I'm sure if you tired it again you would…"

"I think I've got it," I said coldly, turning to my 'desk' "Thanks for your help." I didn't look up to see his reaction but I was sure that he was confused. He shouldn't be through, we certainly were not friends. I had just been trying to plan his social demise for goodness sake! I looked around the room again and my mood got worse when I saw everyone but me managing the spell. Even April, the only other person working with a desk besides me, had successfully turned her desk into a sheep. I looked back at my 'desk' with anger, somehow blaming the inanimate object for my failure.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in. He clearly was surprised at first, but then after sizing up the room he laughed to himself merrily and came to stand by my deformation.

"Having some trouble Miss Evans?" He asked quietly, waving his wand and returning my desk to its proper form.

"Just the usual," I said, not being able to stop myself from glancing at Potter.  
"Ah, well I'm sure you'll find the solution." He smiled at me knowingly from underneath his spectacles, "You are a very bright witch after all."

"Thank you Professor," I mumbled, eyeing the stubborn wood again. He chuckled and headed for the McGonagall's desk, quickly attaining the attention of the room.

"Well I came here to make sure that this class was being conducted properly, but it would seem you're all doing splendid!"

I scoffed quietly.

"In Professor McGonagall's absence it would seem Mr. Potter stepped up and saved the day," he said with fondness. I rolled my eyes; of course Potter used this chance to look better to the Professors. Surprisingly, he didn't look smug or proud of himself but kind of embarrassed. "Well since you are in good hands I'll leave you to it!"

As he left the room, Brad and Michael took pity on me and came to help. Under their direction I progressed more than I would have alone and the class mercifully came to an end.

"Well, that was weird," Michael said as we left the class.

"Potter randomly becoming responsible? What is he trying to pull?" I asked.

"Maybe he's not such an immature child anymore?" Brad suggested. Michael and I both looked at him like he had grown horns. "Or maybe not?"

"I'm going with not," I said without hesitation. "He's a child, end of story."

Our next class was DADA with everyone. I was beginning to get excited about graduation; it would be the only time I would actually be able to get away from the marauders.

I grabbed Katie as we entered the class and demanded, "Why did you insist upon making me look like this today? Not the best plan seeing as it only made Potter more annoying."

"I was thinking of your other prospects," she said with a sly smile, looking towards Michael.

"That ship has sailed and we both know it, let it go please." She didn't reply and I sighed, I knew she wouldn't give up until I was with some guy. "Why don't you get a boy friend instead of worrying about my love life?"

She glared at my in response and I laughed, she was such a hypocrite.

DADA went by without drama; I was actually able to focus on the material. Finally Herbology came, and I could not have been more relived to make it to the last class of the day.

On the way to the greenhouses I ran into three second year Slytherins picking on two first year Gryffindors and immediately went in to head girl mode. After I had yelled at them sufficiently and taken away 15 house points each I was officially late for class. I rushed to the greenhouses, distressed to find the class in greenhouse three. I was fine at Herbology but I wasn't eager to work with deadly plants. The class was already busy working with tall, twisting vines thick as Michael's thigh. I shuddered as I watched the vines move slowly, and looked around the room for Professor Avery. He was nowhere to be seen though. I didn't see Katie either but Potter and Remus were nearby, hovering above a particularly aggressive vine.

"Oi, Potter!" I shouted, hoping he would turn. He did of course.

"Evans! How nice to see you! I see that you're late again, that's twice in two days my dear!"

"Where is the professor Potter?"

"Absent like McGonagall it seems. There was instructions here waiting for us and so we press on!"

"How nice, aren't you at least a little worried? That's two missing Professors in one day."

"Evans I'm sure their fine! Probably just in a long meeting or running errands for Dumbledore somewhere!"

I felt less than assured. Something was really wrong here and I was going to find out what.


	5. Chapter 5

As the first month of the term went by there were more mysterious missing Professors. No one on the staff felt the need to explain what was going on, Dumbledore wouldn't give me any hints and Potter was less than helpful. He didn't even seem interested. All his focus was currently on Quidditch though, seeing as Michael was Captain and would love any reason not to let Potter on the team.

I was still trying to think of a brilliant prank to pull on Potter and Black but my studies were keeping me too busy to have the time to plan. It was only the first week and I already felt like my brain was on overload. Potions and Charms were old hat and very natural to me. The course work was harder and more demanding but I seemed to catch on faster than it could evolve. Herbology and DADA were more challenging then I had expected but I was managing to keep up with lots of hours in the library. Transfiguration was going to be the literal death of me. Michael had already worked with me several times and I had just recently managed turning Brad into a cat. (Small animals were easier than large animal transformations.) Brad was not a happy test subject but he would never let Katie do it and Michael was the teacher. Katie mentioned once that Potter could probably help me more than Michael could. She hasn't mentioned it since because I flipped out when she did.

Keeping up with head girl duties was also a new factor to cope with. I didn't count on Potter to maintain any order (seeing as 75% of the time he was the one causing the disturbances). The prefects were helpful in dishing out daily punishments for little things and I tried my best to deal fairly with big problems.

One of the most frequent and most annoying issues was a group of four second year Hufflepuff boys. They informed me, after I had caught them trying to mine the library with dungboms, that their role models were the marauders. I had already given them all a week of detention, and this new bit of information resulted in me taking away 20 house points each. Unfortunately, like the marauders, punishment did not faze them and they were constantly trying to live up to their heroes. What irked me the very most was that Potter was, if anything, supportive of their efforts. He did not punish them for pranks or misbehaving and Black could often be found giving them tips and advice.

The worst event so far had been three weeks in when the marauders pulled another prank on the Slytherins. Somehow, and I'm not sure I want to know how; the marauders got the Slytherin pass word and messed up their entire common room. They filled each room with different horrible items such as bees, crickets, spiders, frogs, snakes, etc. The common room itself became a pond, complete with gold fish. And to top it all off they sealed the door so none of the Slytherins could escape their invested dormitories. Their absence at breakfast was noticeable, but it wasn't until after the first class of the day that Professor Dumbledore called the marauders and me to his office.

I arrived before they did and was outraged to hear about their latest atrocity. They came bursting through the door moments after I did, laughing and carrying on like idiots.

"Evans!" Potter shouted upon seeing me. "You called to this party as well?"

"What is wrong with you idiots?! You could have seriously hurt one of them!"

"Hey now we were just having a laugh," Black defended, "No one was supposed to get hurt."

"Well they did!" I raged. How could they be so thought less?

"Ms. Evans no one was hurt beyond minor bee stings and some trauma. They will all be fine," Dumbledore said attempting to sooth me. I would not be soothed.

"You're letting them get away with this?!" I demanded.

"I certainly am not Ms. Evans, but I was trying to ease your mind concerning those who were inflicted."

I did not feel any better about the situation but I fumed quietly.

"What do you boys have to say for your self's?" No anger, no disappointment, he sounded like he was curious more than anything.

"Just trying to keep everyone's spirits high," Potter said with pride. Agh, he was so despicable.

"I see. Well next time I recommend that you do so without inflicting your fellow classmates."

The morons laughed and Professor Dumbledore smiled at them fondly. He didn't care, he wasn't upset that they had humiliated and traumatized multiple students. I snapped; I would not let this go.

"Well aren't they going to be punished?! Shouldn't they fix the damaged they have physically not to mention mentally put upon their classmates?!"

"What do you suggest?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Evans, what should our punishment be?" Black taunted. "Are you going to have us write lines, give us detention? Write home to our parents possibly?" Remus looked ashamed but Potter smiled and looked at me with a challenge in his eyes as well.

I turned to Professor Dumbledore, using all of my self control to not lash back at Black. "I think they should have to clean up the mess they made and remove the infestations without magic. As well as a deduction of house points and a week's worth of detention."

The marauders immediately began to voice their protests but Dumbledore silenced them quickly. "What do you think Mr. Potter? You are the head boy so your opinion should be considered."

"He's the one that did this in the first place!" I shouted. Dumbledore silenced me with a look and turned to Potter.

He hesitated, probably trying to decide what he could get away with. "I don't think we should be docked any house points." His fellow marauders smirked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Why is that Mr. Potter?" Because he prefers not to be punished at all, duh.

"Well it doesn't seem fair that the other Gryffindors be punished for our pranks," he said softly. Rare sign of maturity…It didn't matter though; he was still a troublesome jerk.

"Then how should you be punished?" Dumbledore asked again.

"I think we should get what Evans suggested, just without the loss of points."

The other marauders started to protest again but Dumbledore silenced them and turned to me.

"Ms. Evans? What do you think of that idea?" he asked gently.

"Whatever, can I go now?" He nodded and I all but ran from the room.

Since then, I have completely convinced myself that Potter's maturity was just another facade. The event also convinced me that all of the marauders need to receive a taste of their own medicine.

At present I was sitting in the common room pouring over _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration____. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Black was beside me and far too close for my liking. _

_"__Hey there Evans! Whatca lookin at?" _

___I quickly scooted away from him and turned the cover of my book toward him without reply. _

_"__Fascinating. So listen, I was wondering if you could help me with something," he said scooting close to me again. _

___I did not reply but simply got up and moved to an arm chair so he could not invade my personal space. Wrong again. He happily skipped over to me and sat right in my lap. _

_"__Black!" I shouted, swinging my book at him and narrowly missing him as he jumped out of reach. I settled for throwing it at him and was disappointed when he caught it without effort. _

_"__Come now Evans be reasonable, I only want a moment of your time," he said putting the book on the coffee table in front of the fire. _

_"__You have thirty seconds," I said with a glare, crossing my arms. _

_"__I'mworriedaboutJamesandIamconvincedthatyouaregoingtogivehimacomplex," he said at light speed._

_"__Whoa! English Black, English!" _

_"__Well you said I only had thirty seconds!" he whined. _

_"__You are wasting my time again," I reminded him. _

___He signed and came to sit next to me on the arm of my chair. Bad choice with the arm chair, I couldn't get away from him now. _

_"__Evans I am worried that if you don't at least try to be civil to James you are going to give him a permanent complex! You've probably noticed that he isn't himself lately. He has convinced himself that he will win you over if he can prove to you that he isn't as immature and idiotic as you think." _

_"__Interesting plan but wouldn't he have to be those things prior to convincing me that he is?" _

_"__Oh come on Evans, you and I both know that he is no longer the little boy who pulled pranks purely to get your attention. That clearly was not the best way to do so and he is learning what drives you crazy and what you admire. He is trying but you won't give him a chance." _

_"__Why should I Black? I owe him nothing," I said, getting up and heading for my book. Black had it before I could blink and danced once again out of my reach. _

_"__He would be sufficiently less annoying for all of us to be around if the two of you were at least friends Evans. Don't do it for him or yourself, do it for me, Remus and Peter," he begged. _

_"__Well there's incentive," I snapped. _

"Evans you don't understand, he…"

"Are you bugging her Black?" Katie asked, coming lightly down the stairs. "If so I may have to curse you."

"Kate my love I would never dream of bothering your best friend," Black said with earnest. "I am merely trying to convince her of what is in her best interest."

"She can decide that for herself Black. And even when she can't, that's what she has her **friends** for. But thank you for your concern," she said snatching the book from his hands, "we're touched, really."

"Just think about what I said alright?" he pleaded as he turned to go. "Just give him a chance."

Without reply I grabbed my book and headed for our dormitories, at least none of the marauders could get to me there. Katie followed without a word and sat on my bed, clearly deep in thought but unwilling to share her ideas. I was ok with that.

I was amazed how helpful the books on Transfiguration were. I found that when I understood the theory of the spells I could perform them much more efficiently. Not only that, but this book was golden inspiration for pranks I could pull on the marauders. I finally had a plan in mind that would attack their egos and that could not be traced back to me.

"Why won't you give him a chance Lils?" Katie asked suddenly.

"Oh my goodness, not you too!" I sighed and put down the book. "Let's have it."

"Well I just think that he really is trying to be a different guy. You have to admit that he has been less annoying and more mature. He hasn't even asked you out once since the first day back. I think this shows definite progress."

"Regardless of his progress he is still a child! He pulls pranks all the time just for the fun of it and doesn't think about what he's doing!" I shot back.

"Yeah but he only pulls pranks on the Slytherins! And he isn't the only one doing it, I'm sure it's Blacks fault as much as his if not more," she reasoned.

"Why does everyone want me to be friends with him so much?" I demanded in frustration. "Have you forgotten how much he and Black used to pick on us? What jerks they are? Their reputation with girls? I don't want to be friends with a guy like that."

"You and I both know he only dates other girls in hopes of making you jealous. Which is stupid on his part, why would it? It's Black that has the bad rep with girls," she said darkly.

"Katie I appreciate your concern and understand your kindness toward all attitude, but Potter and I are not a good match as friends. Please just let it go!" I begged.

"OK, ok! I promise to let it go. Will you let my issues with Brad go? Please?"

"That sounds like a fair deal, can I go back to my book?"

"You're such a nerd but go for it," she said jumping off my bed before I could smack her, "I'll be practicing with Michael!"

Since Brad and I were both terrible on a broom Michael had recruited Katie to help him practice. Even though he was Captain he insisted on preparing for the trials too.

Content to finally be alone with my book, I turned once again to the chapter about transfiguring multiple objects at one time. The more I studied this, the more I realized that even if I mastered it I was still going to need someone's help to prank all the marauders at once. I had debated who would be best to assist me many times and it all came back to Brad.

Hoping with all my heart that the marauders were gone, I headed for his dormitory. I knocked twice before opening the door, relived to see that only Brad and Remus were present.

"Hey Brad can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked from the doorway. Remus was reading on his bed and quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. I tried to smile reassuringly but he was probably not convinced. I needed to work on my lying skills.

"What's up?" Brad asked when we were safely out of ear shot.

"I really need your help…"I began slowly.

"With pranking Potter?" he asked without hesitation.

"And the rest of the marauders! They all need to get a taste of their own medicine," I insisted.

"No need to convince me Lily! I completely agree with you!"

"You do? Since when? I thought I was going to have to bribe you."

"Nope. I want to see them get what they deserve too," he said with anger.

"But why? You told me you wouldn't help me before cause…." I paused, the truth suddenly clicking. "You just want to pick on Black!" Black was constantly hitting on Katie.

"So what if I do?" he asked. "You just want to pick on Potter."

"Potter deserves this!" I insisted again.

"I know, and so does Black."

"Well, we both have motivation and I have a brilliant plan. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I said laughing.

"The beginning? Have you been using me all along?" he asked with mock hurt.

"I think it's time you knew," I said sadly, putting my hand on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes just as the common room door burst open. I was not happy to see Black and Potter coming over the threshold.

"Evans!" Potter shouted with joy. "How are you on this fine Saturday?"

"I was doing great Potter, thanks so much for asking," I said with a smile. Brad couldn't help but laugh and his attempt at hiding it with a cough was pitiful.

"Now now Evans, no need to get offensive," he said putting his arm around my shoulder. I immediately pulled away and headed for my dormitory stairs. "Where are you going?"

"**I'm** going to my room Potter, and **you** can go to hell," I snapped. Why did his presence always make me so angry so fast?

"Well before I do, will you go out with me Evans?" he asked with a smirk, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

I shrieked in response and headed for my book, more eager than ever to perfect my prank. I did not care what Dumbledore, Black, Katie or anyone said; Potter had not changed and I certainly would not give him a chance.

**A/N: You like? Please please review and let me know what you think, where you'd like to see this go and any other comments you have ******** Thanks! **


End file.
